Captain Quake
by StormyWriter55
Summary: Daisy wakes up from the Framework, only to find herself heading to Avengers Tower.
1. Waking Up

I woke up laying on something soft and warm. The first thing I saw was the ceiling of the quin jets medical room. That's just great. I remember jumping through the backdoor to get out of the framework but that's it. I don't ever remember waking up. Until now.

"Everyone needs to stop shouting. Even though Daisy is in a coma she can still feel the tension in the room and hear us shouting," Simmons voice beckoned. Everyone shut up at the mention of my name.

Coma? How long was I in a coma? And why? How come Simmons woke up and not me? I need to ask someone other than myself these questions.

My hand numbly reached for my nose where I could feel the mask on me. Needing answers and not really knowing what I'm doing, I pulled it off.

Machines started going crazy. The beeping immediately got the attention of my team outside the doors as FitzSimmons rushed in and closed the doors to May and Coulson, saying they need room.

Only to see me awake and fine, sitting up in my bed. I could see May and Coulson outside of the glass looking back at me as Simmons checked me over and Fitz shut the machines up. I felt fine as I kept telling Simmons but she wouldn't listen as she just kept checking on me.

"How long was I in a coma," I asked to no one in particular. Fitz waved May and Coulson in seeing no threat to my health and everyone sat down, save Simmons still fretting over me.

"Not long, only a few days," Fitz started,"exactly four. And we don't know why."

His accent was thick and I could feel the tension between all of us due to the framework. FitzSimmons seemed to be affected the most as the tension between them could be cut with a knife.

"After I jumped through the backdoor I woke up on the quin jet with Mays team. I tried to wake you up and you did, just not your mind. Your body and mind were out of the framework I just don't understand why you wouldn't wake up,"Jemma told me."Until now." I felt shy all the sudden. Everyone was watching me, worried. It reminded me of when I was shot by Quinn.

"Well, I'm peachy keen now. So where did Aida have you hidden?" I asked.

Coulson shifted slightly in his seat before answering. "She hid us on a submarine. Of all places, asubmarine.I hate them. When we woke up Aida was already in a human body and she teleported away. I don't know how she could do that, but she did." The air was warm from us all being in such a tight space.

"Well," I started,"I think I'm gonna get changed then you can tell me your game plan and end game for Aida. Plus, I'm starving." Everyone took that as their cue to leave but I caught Mays arm on the way out. "May, where's Mack? I know he didn't come out of the framework, I just- I couldn't convince him to leave Hope. But where's his body?" We met eyes.

"I had my team take him to a small place to stay low for a while. They're waiting for my orders otherwise." I let her words sink in. I couldn't convince Mack to come out of the framework and now I would have apologize to Yo-Yo for leaving him behind. May seemed to read my thoughts."Daisy, donotblame yourself for that. Mack chose of his own free will to stay behind in the framework and take care of his little girl. Honestly, when I was in the framework I don't know why I jumped into the backdoor. Something just felt right about it. Maybe Mack didn't feel the same thing, but there's nothing we can do now. He is still in there and maybe after we kill Aida we can go back for him and change his mind."

I thanked May and got changed. Ten minutes later I was walking through the all to familiar halls of the quin jet on my way to the cockpit. When I arrived freshly showered and changed into some jeans and a hoodie everyone was in there waiting for me. Coulson tossed me a bottle of water and began talking.

"Now I came up with a game plan for taking down Aida but we don't know who we can trust so we're gonna have to get some help. And I plotted a course to a place where we can get help. Real help. Its a pretty nice place based on the pictures," he paused for a second and a few pictures popped up on the screen in front of all us. My mouth dropped and so did everyone else's as we realized who Coulson's help was. On the screen sat a picture taken in New York of Avengers Tower. "Maybe it's time we told my old pals I'm alive and see if they're willing to help." And he threw another picture up of the Avengers all sitting on a couch in the living room all out of uniform. I've seen the Avengers in uniform but this is the first time I've seen them without. And the person that got my attention was the beach blond super soldier. It was almost if he was smiling atme.

Oh dear, this is gonna be hard.


	2. The Meet

The room was still in complete silence due to shock or excitement I don't know but Coulson was just smiling like a school boy who just told his friends he met Lebron James. I didn't know weather to be nervous about meeting the Avengers, or excited. When I was younger I would've killed for a chance to meet the all mighty Avengers but now I was feeling more nervous by the second.

May finally broke the silence. "Coulson, don't they think you died by Loki still?"

"I never said my plan was perfect, I just said it was a plan. And if we can get their help then Aida won't get to be human for long because as soon as I see that creepy mutant we need to put her down. She has read the darkhold, I don't know how much but even a page is enough to consider her a threat to be put down."

As I looked to Fitz I couldn't tell if he was angry at such aggression or wanted to put the bullet between Aida's eyes himself. Simmons could see it too, as she reached out and grabbed his hand. He didn't pull back.

"Coulson," I said as he turned to look at me. "What if they don't believe it's you? And what are we gonna do, just land on top of Avengers tower?" He considered what he was gonna say for a second.

"We are gonna let them run whatever tests they want. And yes, this is still a registered S.H.I.E.L.D. quin jet." He really did think all of this through. I just couldnt believe we were going to Avengers tower.

"Sir," Fitz spoke,"are weallgonna get to meet the Avengers? Even Tony Stark?" Now he sounded like the school boy.

"Well I really hope so, I mean personally I would like to see Steve Rogers shield!" Nope. Coulson is definitely the school boy of the two. For the rest of the flight Coulson was telling us to be on our best behavior while at the tower and no funny bussiness.

When we finally arrived and the door opened, I was the first to walk out, May behind me. We agreed it woukd be best to keep Coulson in the jet until we brought them to him as to not surprise them to much that they get angry.

The wind whipped my hair as I walked towards an impressive sight. All the Avengers, even Thor, stood on the roof. All in battle gear. All armed.

May caught up to me and we walked side by side towards them.

"Daisy, let me do the talking. I know some of them personally from missions so maybe they will let me talk. The Avengers are not very happy with S.H.I.E.L.D. so us even being here is a nuisance." Her voice was calm and I nodded to let her know I understand.

The last thing we need to do is fight with the Avengers. Eventually Tony and Steve came forward in a defensive position and met us halfway.

"Welcome to Avenegers tower," Tony said.

"Thanks for not shooting us out of the sky. If this were not so ergent I wouldve made an appointment with the cocky ." Surprised at Mays words, I looked to see her smiling.

"I see you havent given up insulting me Melinda," Tony smiled back before stepping out of his suit and coming in for a hug with her. Which also shocked me. Steve stood not ten feet from me awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. I mustve looked the same.

Not noticing I was staring at the Captain he suddenly looked up and our eyes met. Light blue endless pits stared back at me. I gave him a shy smile.

"And whom is this you've brought with you, Melinda?" The attention of the conversation was now on me. I stepped forward and extended my hand.

"Daisy Johnson," we shook hands then Steve stepped up and offered me his hand. I took it.

"Steve Rogers," his handshake was firm, as expected. When the formalities were over, Stark jumped into business mode.

"So whats so eregent Agent May?" We walked over to the rest of the Avengers and shook hands as she began explaining our situation.

When she finally finished the story, even a little about the framework, all the Avengers were quiet. Well, theywerejust told a killer robot is now in a human body and has the power of free will and can somehow teleport, and wants to "help" the world. I guess their reaction is expected.

"So youre telling us that you travled to some fake reality and if you died there, you died for real?" Stark asked. I nodded, remembering all to well about Director Mace, seeing Triplett again, leaving behind Mack, a whole new Ward. "Then this darkhold is a real threat." He nodded and rubbed his chin deep in thought.

"Thats why we came here. We were hoping we could stay here for awhile while our team recovers and recruit your help in taking down Aida."

Stark shot his head up to Mays request. "Absolutely, Melinda. Theres plenty of room here at the tower and I guess we better get to knowing your team since we will be working together on this,ifeveryone else agrees?" He looked around the circle before Thor came forward guiltily.

"Actually, Stark, I have to get back to Asgard for important matters but I wish you the best of luck on taking down the Lady Aida."

He then walked away and before we knew it he was gone in a strike of lightning. Then Clint stepped forward.

"Stark I have to get back to my farm, I hope you understand," Barton whispered to Tony.

"Besides, youve got Nat on your side." He patted Tonys back apolegetically as he nodded towards the famous Black Widow. When I looked at her she was already staring at me. It was almost as if her eyes were tearing my soul apart, looking for answers.

"You can definetly count me in. Besides, how could I pass on working with the newborn hero, here. Right, Quake?" She gave me a pointed look as I became uneasy because she knows who I am."Or are you a hero? Because I never believed that bullcrap lie about you saving lives or going undercover for S.H.I.E.L.D. I think you went rogue. Actually, Iknowyou went rogue." Natasha declared.

All eyes turned to me. Starks, Rogers, Bartons, Banners, Romanoffs and Mays. Six heads, twelve eyes.

"Natasha, you dont know the whole story. Leave it be." Finally May snapped, sensing my mood shift. All that memory brought back was images of Lincoln and memories of Hive. She came and stood next to me, almost as if protecting me from the Avengers looks.

Stark didnt know what to say as he just stod there with his mouth slightly agape. Rogers was staring at the ground, probably in thought about what Natasha just told them. Clint was talking to Natasha as they walked away before a fight broke out, and Banner was just looking at me in awe.

"Well why dont you introduce us to your team," Clint said as he walked back with a calmer Natasha.

"Thats a good idea," May said nervously. "But just so you know, we have one rule on the quin jet and thats no fighting. So no puching, slapping, kicking or anything of the sorts." She just turned and walked away, me hot on her heels as my short hair flopped in the wind.

"Do you think theyll take it well," I asked in a whisper as the Avengers followed behind us.

"I hope so, Daisy. I hope so. Take them to the main room and Ill get everyone there right now." She hurried to the quin jet, most likely to warn Coulson of the armed and deadly team coming into our current home and I stayed behind to lead the Avengers to their destination.

"Hey," Steve caught up to me. "Im sorry Natasha revealed you like that. It was wrong and you shouldve been able to tell us when youre ready. I could feel your mood switch when she poked around that subject." I was surprised the Captain was talking to me so it took me a minute to respond.

"Yea well she's not wrong. I did go rogue for awhile but now im back with S.H.I.E.L.D. I dont expect anyone to understand why I went rogue but I hope that doesnt change your opinion of me," we were now walking up the ramp of the quin jet.

"It doesnt. I went rogue myself during the Sokovia Accords to save my childhood best friend and take out a real threat. Im with the Avengers again though," Steve looked like he was thinking about the choices hes made recently. "So how many people are on your team total?" He suddenly changed the subject.

"Six, but one of them is out. My parnter decided to stay in the framework so we have a small team protecting him and laying low for now."

"Ok thats good. Is May the leader of this team Im guessing?"

"Well, your guessing wrong. Are leader is in here," we rounded the corner leading to the room with my team in it. All the small talk behind me seized as everyone looked to the not so dead man. I walked over and stood between Coulson and Simmons, May on his other side with Fitz beside her.

"Coulson?" Natasha asked in disbelief. She was the first one to step forward from the Avengers and start to walk towards him slowly. "How are you even alive? Andhowlong have you been alive?" She walked up to him, five feet away now. I couldnt tell if she was angry or not but my hands were ready to block any punches thrown.

"Hey Natasha," his voice was soft. All of the Avengers were now standing right behind her, also in disbelief.

"I saw your body," Steve said. "You were dead, I checked your pulse."

"Fury told us you were dead," Clints voice was angry."That lying son of a bitch." He walked right up to Coulson and engulfed him in a bear hug. After him Natasha did the same. I still couldnt tell if she was happy to see him alive or angry, but seeing as so far no punches were thrown, I would say everyone is pretty happy.

After everyone gave hugs or handshakes, we all followed Stark out of our quin jet and into his main room of the tower. FitzSimmons sat with me on a couch, May and Coulson on one directly across from us, Stark, Rogers, and Banner on another couch, and Natasha and Clint on the last.

After everyone settled Coulson spoke.

"Now, can we get to business? I personally dont want another Age of Ultron on our hands."


	3. The Search

"Well technically, since you told us she's human it wouldn't be another Ultron," Stark witfully supplied.

"Shut up Stark," Coulson shot back. "Now we don't have a clue to where she has gone but we do know she's building a machine to kill all Inhumans." On the last comment he looked to me and so did everyone else.

"Wait," Steve asked. "You're an Inhuman? Back in World War we had a couple sightings of people going through terrigenesis. Is that what you went through, Daisy?" I nodded my head, not really in the mood for talking. "Well back then we knew of a substance that could kill an Inhuman. It's called Myriad. I don't know exactly what it's made of but I know it can only be found in one place. If she's building a machine for killing Inhumans, that's where we need to go."

How come I never knew of this? Myriad doesn't ring a bell and if we didn't know it can kill Inhumans hopefully Hydra doesn't know either. Hopefully.

"And where is this place it can be found?" Asked May.

"At the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. I know a name - Alexi Irkon. That's all I know because of confidential business back then. It could even be a lie, but it's a start."

Coulson stood up. "Then we need to get to this Alexi as soon as possible," he turned to me. "Andyoucan stay here."

At his words I shot off of the couch and practicably marched over to him.

"Now that's not fair. I can help-" he would hear none of it though as he cut me off.

"No Daisy. This isn't up for talking. You're staying here with FitzSimmons," he looked to them as they were about to protest and gave them a pointed look," and that'sfinal. You guys can help us from here by trying to figure out where the hell Anton Ivanov went and bring him in. If any of the Avengers want, they can stay here and help you as well?" He looked around the room before Steve and Natasha stood.

"We can help," Steve said.

"Yea, besides tracking is my strong suit," Natasha spoke.

"Ok then its settled, Banner, Stark, May and I will go track down this Myriad and get it before Aida can, if she hads't found out yet. She is a computer program after all, and she has read the darkhold. Let's get going, the sooner we are in the air the better."

"Sounds good to me," Stark said. "Pepper should be home, I had Jarvis tell her what's going on and she will set you guys up. We are taking my private jet in ten minutes, Coulson." Stark walked away, probably to get ready and Banner followed him, saying nothing.

"Coulson," I got his attention again."I just got you guys back, please don't go and do something stupid. Be careful."

"You too, Daisy. You don't have to do any fighting, Simmons told me about how you were shot twice when fighting Mack and I. I should be yelling at you but Stark doesn't like when people are late." With that he leaned down and gave me a hug. "Please, Steve and Natashadoknow a little about fighting. Let them do most of it and be careful." He looks at me again before turning an walking away. May walked up to me.

"Coulson pretty much summed up what I was gonna say, so be careful," she turned and walked away.

"You too, May," I called after her as she turned and walked backwards while talking.

"Im not like you, Daisy. I dont golookingfor trouble," she smiled and turned around a corner, disappearing from my sight.

I turned to face the remaining of us. FitzSimmons were talking on the couch, Natasha and Steve were still standing and I walked over to them just as Natasha walked away, almost rudely. Almost.

"What did she mean earlier when she says she knew I went rogue. Only a few people knew I went rogue," I asked walking up to Steve and hoping he would have an answer.

"I don't know, she hasn't told anyone but Clint about it and he left a little bit ago," I let out a small sigh. "So who is this Anton Ivanov guy?" He asked, changing the subject.

"He is the head of the Watchdogs, which is a group of people who hunt down and kill people like me."

"Then I will do my best to protect you, mam." He said politely.

"Ok, if you insist on calling me mam instead of Daisy I am calling you by your last name."

"Steve, please."

"Ok, Steve. So who is this Pepper person Tony mentioned?" I asked just as a woman with red hair walked out of the elevator in a dress and a book overflowed with papers.

"That would be me. Pepper Potts," she offered me her empty hand and I took it.

"Daisy Johnson," FitzSimmons stood and introduced themselves as well as Steve just stood and watched the exchange, already knowing everyone.

"Now," she started,"I heard you guys need a place to set up? Five rooms I'm guessing?"

"Fitz and I can share one, Miss Potts." Jemma said politely, hugging Fitz tighter.

"Four, ok then follow me. Is there any luggage you need to grab?" She asked us.

"Nope we all have a duffle bag full of belongings," I held up my duffel bag for her to see, FitzSimmons does the same.

"Ok then, Jarvis download yourself on each of their phones," my phone immediately buzzed as I pulled it out and saw a new app called Jarvis on it,"and theres a store down the road you guys can go buy clothes at when you get a chance. Just click on the app and it will pay your bill for any store and anything, and dont be afraid to spend a little of Tonys money. He asked me to take care of you guys and thats what im gonna do. Steve can show Daisy her room and Ill take Fitz and Simmons to theirs." She turned around and walked away so fast that FitzSimmons had to run to catch up to her and faster than I could argue.

Steve turned to me.

"So I guess you will be staying on my floor across the hall, if thats alright with you mam?"

"By all means, lead the way ." I said playfully. He smiled and smacked his head at his slip up, his blond hair flopping up.

"My bad, Daisy. Follow me." He walked towards the elevator and we hopped in.

"So my, wellourfloor is the 25th, ok?" He stated as he pressed the 25th button of forty.

"So, Steve. Whats being an Avenger like?" I asked trying not to let an awkward silence fall upon us.

"Well its busy, thats for sure. We go on a lot of missions attacking Hydra bases and taking out bad people in general. It can get really dangerous sometimes." He looked away probably reliving a bad memory before turning back to me. "How about you, Daisy. What is being a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents like?"

"Just about the same as you. I even had my own team of super powered people once," I thought back to the catipillar initiative with Joey, Yo-Yo and Lincoln. I quickly banished the memory from my thoughts.

"Yea. Here at the tower we have more people, We have Vision, a robot. Wanda, with this red energy. Falcon, pretty much Tony but with wings. And then theres my childhood best friend, Bucky. But he isnt here right now, hes out on a mission he insisted on taking alone."

The elevator dinged and opened for us.

"So this is our floor, it has three rooms, the two on the left side of the hall is Bucky and mine. The one on the right is yours," he said stopping in front of my door. "No locks, you can ask Jarvis to specifically lock them but no physical locks. Theres one master bedroom, an excellent bathroom, a living room made for a king, or in your case, a queen, and then theres the kitchen. Its pretty much always stocked wtih food every month but if you get hungry just ask Jarvis to get you something." He opened my door for me."Any questions?"

"Yea, what floor are FitzSimmons staying on?"

"I dont know," he looked up,"Jarvis, what floor is Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons staying on?"

"Floor 27, . Anything else I can help you with today?" A voice coming from everywhere boomed.

"Nope thats it, thanks Jarvis."

"You are very welcome, ."

"Hey, how come he can call you ?" I asked jokingly.

"Because he isnt a pretty women standing in front of me," Steve answered and immediately we both blushed. "Sorry, that was out of line for me to say."

"No its ok, I guess since its coming from such a handsome man." I attempted to flirt back. I couldnt believe I was standing with Steve Rogers andflirting.

"Why, thanks mam - err Daisy. I will be in my room right over here," he walked towards his door, "and if you need me, just knock. Or tell Jarvis."

"Ok thanks again Steve." I opened the door to my new home and walked straight to the bedroom and threw my duffle bag down. No sense in unpacking, with the Avengers on our side, what could possibaly go wrong?


End file.
